Repayment
by BlueBird722
Summary: She brought his daughter back to life. He has to repay. Takes place after "Cry for Justice."


Inspired by the brilliant yet non-updated "Flightless Bird." This is supposed to leave off after the first chapter, but I 'rewrote' the aftermath. Here, Ollie is not arrested and doesn't tell Roy, who moves into the Queen estate for a while.

* * *

She brought his daughter back to life. He has to repay.

* * *

He cried.

He cried hard that night.

He did not sleep at all.

The truth was like a hard, large pill that he tried to swallow but could not. His baby was dead, his princess was dead, his little girl was dead…

Roy was surprised when he heard a soft knock on the door to his spare room. "Roy," Dinah Lance called, "Roy, wake up. There's something you need to see-you HAVE to come…"

With little strength in his body, he pulled the sweat-soaked comforter off, wiped the tears from his face, and opened the door. Dinah studied his face for a while before stroking his wet cheek. "I think…your friend Raven's here…with urgent news about…the incident…"

Raven. The half-breed daughter of Trigon the terrible, who months before had terrorized him and the former teenagers who produced the New Teen Titans years around his daughter's birth, had vanished without a trace six days after Lian's death. He knew despite his coma because when he awoke, it was threw his sobs and mental screaming in mourning his precious little angel that he noticed how...the room seemed to be one less person. He asked Dick, who was holding his forearms as if trying to cut off the blood circulation, if Raven died during the attack...He said no, that she had vanished just before he awoke, with tears of her own mourning, and did not contact them since. A wave of acid roared in his liver, fearing that Darksteid or another galactic or powerful criminal had abducted her for their own use or her father had snatched control of her again...

Swallowing, he followed his adoptive down the spiral staircase and to the living room. Connor had made his own way months before, and Mia was still shaken from his attack on her at the funeral, so she was staying with the other Titans. He was glad-if he saw her ever again, he would literally stop her heart and not regret it.

Much to his surprise, Oliver Queen was sitting on an arm of the leather couch, holding a cup in his hands, and…apparently calming or comforting a figure lying on the couch-a pale feminine figure with bare feet, a black split dress, and matching cape. Dinah held Roy's shoulder as he approached the figure slowly…

To his theory, he walked forward and there lay an exhausted young woman with long black hair, a red chakra, bare arms, a large bust, and petite frame. Roy sprinted to his occasional ally and knelt down. "Raven…are you awake?" he whispered.

"She's exhausted," Ollie said putting his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Let her sleep. I remember her coming here through that black hole, and…she just fell in my arms…"

Roy swallowed and pushed back Raven's silky locks aside, his wrist brushing against her bare shoulder. "Raven...where did you go...why were you not at the funeral for my daughter..."

* * *

It took six hours before a set of blue eyes flickered open. The hybrid woman rolled onto her back smoothly to avoid pain in her hefty breasts, pressed her fingers to her eyes, and stretched her bare leg. Remembering this was a safe house, she rubbed her eyes and blinked.

At that moment, Ollie walked in to the exhausted demon lying on her back, the front of her slit dress barely covering the tiny patch of pubic hair between her legs. "Raven," he whispered walking to her side. She swallowed and awoke at the sight of the familiar man.

"Green Arrow," she whispered.

"Oliver here," he said tucking his hand under her upper back, while resting his other hand on her ribcage. "Let me help you sit up."

Raven moaned and closed her eyes as he helped her sit up and pulled her hair back. "You alright?" he asked, smoothing her hair down..

"A little," she sighed holding her head in her hands. "My head…" She closed her eyes and swallowed, the throbbing pain in her head causing congestion in her nose.

"Where did you go?" He asked in a tough gruff.

"I…I have to tell Roy about it."

Oliver frowned and moved her hair over her shoulder. "I'm his former mentor, so you might as well tell me what you need to-"

"Raven, you're up," Dinah said suddenly walking in. "How are you, dear?"

"Fine, um, Black-Black Canary-"

"My name is actually Dinah, Raven. Call me Black Canary in combat, please." Dinah reached forward and buttoned the part of Raven's dress that was detached from her cloak, uncovering more than half of her full right breast.

Raven leaned forward, hunching over her legs. "Where is Roy?"

"He's in bed," Dinah whispered, resting her fingers on Raven's exposed back. "You came here and you fell, you were completely exhausted." She pulled out an elastic band and twisted the thick black hair on top of Raven's head into a messy bun. The empath rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes.

"Let's start with the big question," Oliver began standing up. "Where did you go?"

The half-demon licked her lips and shrugged. "I went to my birthplace…to mourn in private. I could not mourn her…with everyone's sorrow and grief surrounding me. I had to leave…I cannot concentrate on my own feelings with others' flooding over mine…"

Dinah blinked into a tear and gently touched Raven's hand. "Did you hear…they discovered something in the graveyard."

Raven wrinkled her brow until Oliver continued quickly: "They discovered that the body in the coffin was actually a well-constructed dressmaker's dummy. Lian's actual body was missing."

Before Raven could reply, hurried footsteps sounded and Dinah gasped. "Roy! …You're awake…"

Raven did not even have to move to know how he ran down the steps with throbbing red colors. He pushed past the blond, knelt on the carpet, and his massive hands snatched her bare biceps. "Raven, where in the name of God's earth were you?!"

Raven shuddered under the intensity in his eyes, before trying to touch his arms softly. "I…Roy, you need to calm down, I can feel you anger-"

"Screw my anger, where did you go!?" he hissed shaking her violently.

Her black mane fell from the careless twist Dinah made. She struggled to make eye contact and her eyes drifted timidly over her swelling milk glands. His fingers sank harder into her arms and she snapped her head up. "Let…let me…go…"

"Absolutely not!"

Raven's eyes grew with moisture, "I went to my home…to grieve…the sadness was too much for me to focus on my own pain, so I left...briefly…I should have told you…but I missed her too-"

Roy pulled her into a massive hug, his strong arms crushing half of her petite frame to his chest. Only her nose gave her the privilege to breathe, for he was enveloping so hard around her, her thin arms could only barely circle his. His chin pressed down against her head-which smelled of perspiration-and his fingertips pressed against the muscles in her back. He yanked her to her feet and squeezed around her ribs as if hoping she would melt into his body.

Ollie put his hands on Roy's shoulders and gently pulled him away from the panting girl. Raven still struggled to catch her breath, clutching her bruised ribs and fiddling with her cape.

"Sorry, I…I just did a lot…"

Roy scoffed and turned his back while Dinah rubbed the stiffness from Raven's legs and Ollie loosened her shoulders and the back of her neck. "Like what?"

Raven stepped away and closed her eyes, swallowing. "It's just…"

Ollie was about to call out on her silence when he noticed a small shuffle and…the peculiar sight of small bare feet. "What's that?" he asked.

Dinah seemed to notice as well, and Roy angrily turned to call out on the blonds for distracting themselves from Raven's unexplained absence in the wake of Lian's death when he noticed it, too. "Raven...that...that's not one of the West twins, right? Or...or the new Blue Beetle's little sister, right?"

Sighing but with an amused expression, Raven wrapped her fingers around the fabric of her cloak and pulled it away. From the comfort of her shadows, a small set of wide eyes peeked out, along with a round face and tangled black hair. Dinah narrowed her eyes as a young child wearing a set of mini black robes stumbled forward on her bare feet. For Roy, time immediately slowed to a stand-still. Suddenly, he found himself breathless, doubling over while his eyes became as round as half-dollars. The sight hit the family back in a wave of pride, shock, and disbelief.

"You...you actually did it?" Ollie gasped as if choking on water. He almost tripped back against Dinah, but both blonds caught themselves before falling over the couch.

"L...Lian?" Roy asked. "Lian? Baby girl?"

Little Lian rubbed her wide eye before she was able to identify her father, on his knees, palms flat on the floor, slumped over in disbelief. Lian's eyes swelled up in tears. "Daddy!" she screamed.

Roy did not care that he burst into tears-she ran into his arms and he seized her little waist, sobbed in her shoulder, and listened to her crying in his sleeve. Her fingers held onto the back of his shirt. Roy kissed above her ear furiously and pushed her face into his shoulder. "Oh, Lian, Lian...my baby girl...I'm so glad you're alive..."

Lian sniffed and made pushing movements against him. "Daddy...I can't breathe..."

Roy stood up, scooped Lian in his arms, and pressed his hand against her small back, the sight of tear-stains on his face unsettling Raven-she rarely ever saw a male teammate cry. The little girl's sobs both sadden and satisfied her. "Daddy...I thought I was never going to see you again!" She pulled away from her father's shoulder after two minutes and turned her head to the hybrid. Lian reached for her and Raven slowly walked to the reunited family, oblivious of Ollie and Dinah watching and smiling through tears as they held on to each other. "Roy...I'm glad that it succeeded..."

Roy sighed and held her shoulders. "Rachel…I could never thank you enough, but…I need you…to do another thing for me…" She urged him to go on. "I…need you to stay with Lian and me…Lian is still sad and scared…and she needs a mother figure."

The girl looked away and walked from his grasp. "Sorry, Roy…I'm no maternal figure at all. If she knew what I was-"

"More reason to bond with her," Roy interrupted grabbing her wrist. "Lian knows who her mother is…and she wants you because of what you did…reuniting her with the one person she loves and cares so much for…Please? For me..."

Rachel turned her head and was stunned to see something she never thought to be associated with Roy-moisture growing in his eyes. She took one glance at his adoptive parents-they looked away, but she sensed they wanted her to agree. It was the best for the little girl without a mother…who was kidnapped several times…and almost lost her father to her own death…

Rachel nodded and touched Roy's shoulders. "All right, I'll stay…I'll stay and take care of Lian."

Roy looked up at her, smiled, and tightly held her waist. Rachel decided to hug him in return…It was the only thing she could do.

The other Titans were stunned, but she knew it was painful for Gar, whom she knew still loved her. First he was sad, then angry, and then heartbroken…he reluctantly let her do as she wished, but she promised he was still in her heart. Mia was hesitant to see her little friend, but when a screaming Lian begged her not to abandon her ever, ever again she blinked and let Roy forgive her as long as she would never leave his child again.

* * *

At the soon-to-be empty room in the tower, Rachel packed her clothing and possessions into bags and Roy's car before he drove them to his house-once abandoned in his grief, he happily returned to where he wanted Lian to properly grow up in.

"Where will I sleep?" she asked.

Roy sighed and considered. "Well…I would say my guest room, but there's no electricity or heat and air conditioning…yeah, we have to fix that."

"Have a couch?" she asked leaning back. Roy tried to concentrate on the road and not her braless breasts adding height to her oversized poncho and low-rise short shorts.

"Rae, you're not sleeping on the couch. The only people who sleep on the couch are people whom I don't like and my daughter when she falls asleep there."

Rachel sighed and looked back at the child, who had already fallen asleep in the backseat.

"Share a bed with Lian, if you want," Roy offered. "She has a queen-sized bed, because her big-girl bed had bed bugs and gave her a rash."

Rachel shook her head. "I'll figure it out."

When she arrived at the house, Roy helped her carry her bags and clothes inside while she scanned the large house-big rooms, massive kitchen, staircase, glass windows, big everything!

As Lian showed her around, Roy unpacked her bags in Lian's room and organized them by specific categories-bathroom products, clothes, books, stress candles, and even spare costumes that he never saw her wear, but wished he did.

Lian's bathroom was too small for Rachel, so Roy set the shampoo, conditioner, soaps, and razors in the main bathroom and was helping Lian clean out her drawers to make room for Rachel's clothes. The demon watched from the doorway and suddenly grew jealous of the little girl for having a good relationship with her father.

By bedtime, Rachel had waited until Roy had gone to bed after kissing Lian goodnight to toss on a nightgown Kori bought for her-spaghetti strapped, low-low-low back, sheer, breast-showing, and skirt that danced around the stem of her thighs. The little girl shifted as the woman slid into the mattress beside her, wrapped her pale arms around the child, and sniffed the sweet hair before falling asleep. Lian made a soft noise in the back of her throat and nestled against Rachel's large chest, her hair tickling the swell of Rachel's bosom and throat.

Roy did not have to wake up to comfort his daughter, for she was already safe and secure with a mother figure next to her.

By the time Lian woke up, Raven was deeply asleep and did not stir. The girl tiptoed to her father's room and happily greeted him. He told her not to wake the woman because …"She is beautiful," he whispered when he saw the older female tangled in the sheets, her arms thrown over her head, one strap off her shoulder, her hair fanned around her bare back, and the skirt bunched around the stem of her thighs.. Lian threw him a confused look, but he told her to set the table for breakfast.

The move went on well for the next few days-Lian became attached to the demon like a barnacle, always asking for bathtime and bedtime stories, holding her hand, and even imitating the woman. Rachel would keep throwing Roy weird looks, but otherwise she was alright with the little one.

"Lian," Roy called out one night, "bathtime!"

"I'm in the bath already, Daddy!"

Roy walked up the steps and opened the bathroom door, where he saw Lian in the tub, her hair wet and soapy, and Rachel kneeling next to her. She waved a wrinkled hand and continued washing the girl's long black hair. Lian giggled and was recalling when she dressed up in a little archer costume and met Aunt Kendra and talked about doing a batcave hologram.

This morning Rachel walked into the TV room, wrapped in a robe, and had stopped to stroke Lian's head, watching the girl read a book about rodents, when Roy offered her a mug of coffee. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," she said taking a careful sip. "Slept better than in the tower."

Roy chuckled and thought of an idea. "Today I have to take Lian to the dentist-don't give me that look, little girl-and I was thinking that we can do something fun."

"Me too?" asked Lian.

"If you're a good girl," Roy said tugging on her pigtail. Lian pouted, but Rachel shrugged.

"Like what?" she asked strolling to the kitchen counter. Her long hair flew behind her as she gazed out the window.

He almost put his hand on her back, but thought twice. "What is it that you've always wanted to do or did but want to do again?"

Rachel leaned up on her elbows and bit down on the inside of her cheek. "I was thinking of something to do with…tattoos…I was thinking of having my own identity on me. I had a tattoo before, but during that crisis…I lost it."

Roy could not imagine a woman with the body of a nymph and dangerous attraction of a mermaid with a permanent decoration inked onto her skin.

The three left early to avoid early-morning traffic, so Roy led the girls to the local tattoo parlor, asked Lian to bring her book with her, and took Rachel to meet the owner while Lian clung to his shirt.

The Latino man at the counter beamed when he saw the familiar face. "Ah, Mr. Harper, how are you?"

"Enrique, good, I'm good," Roy said casually. "This is my roommate, Rachel."

Enrique scanned Rachel's body quickly before shaking her hand. "How are you, bonita?" he asked.

Rachel blushed. "Er, good. I, uh…I was considering a tattoo…for me…"

Enrique smiled and pulled out a thick book. "Here are the tattoos we offer. Blue stars mean we ran out of the necessary ink until further notice and there are yellow bookmarks in case you want to go back a few pages. Have a seat. Let me finish up with five more people."

"We have an appointment soon, so would it be alright if we take it out for a while and come back?" Roy asked as Rachel flipped through the pages. Enrique looked at Rachel's beautiful eyes before agreeing.

While sitting in the waiting room of the dentist's office, Rachel realized that this was not like Roy-buying women tattoos or willing to spend time with them. She tried to think of what was compelling him to do this but failed.

When Lian walked out sucking on a purple lollipop, Rachel almost sensed what the man wanted but failed again. Lian whined about having to go into that 'dirty place' but her father told her that this was something for Rachel and to be grateful that she gave her life again. Lian frowned, but Enrique suggested that she go into the doggy room and play with his puppy pit bulls. Roy gave her permission and watched Lian greet the sleeping animals.

Rachel pointed to Enrique what she wanted-a large, black crow with its head pointing downwards as if catching its prey, its large eyes white and its wings a strong shade of dark blue. Enrique nodded smiling. "Ah, that's a good one. Where do you want it?"

Rachel was still for a while before she turned her back and lifted the back of her jacket. "Here, on the lower back." Her fingers grazed a few inches above her tailbone, her thong straps high on her hips.

Enrique nodded and pulled on rubber gloves. "I need you to remove your shirt and lower your jeans, Miss."

Rachel sighed and nervously removed her black strapless top, feeling ill at the truth of her in just a black, strapless push-up. Swallowing, her hands unbuttoned and pulled down her black skinny jeans until half her backside was visible, slightly glad that Lian was not in the room. Then again, she wished Roy was not at her side.

Enrique put his fingers on her lower back. "Where do you want to tip of the beak?" he asked, fingertip was directly on her tailbone.

"Up, there," she said as he pressed up an inch over her tailbone, goose-bumps prickling over her arms. His other hand grazed her back until he touched its flesh about seven inches from his other hand.

"Here?" he asked, fingers caressed her spine and he felt her jerk at the intimate touch.

Rachel shrugged. "Can I possibly see it?" she asked. He nodded and handed her a mirror while he slowly lifted her hips in the air, fingers grazing her exposed hips. Rachel smiled softly. "Yes."

He took the mirror away and pulled out a stencil and pen. "This will pinch, but it is not as painful as the actual." Rachel sighed and folded her arms under her chin.

Roy stroked her head and smiled down at her. "You alright?" he asked. Roy nodded and her head unconsciously nestled against his thigh.

"Okay, stay still," Enrique said. Rachel giggled a few times and tightened her buttocks as the pen danced against and tickled her lower back for an hour. Later, he pulled the stencil away and blew on the tracing. "Now, I will grab all the ink and fill it in."

The Latino smiled, nodded, and gathered his equipment. Roy pulled out a rag and handed it to Rachel. "Bite down on this, and hold my hand."

Rachel agreed and wrapped her arms around the top of the bed while Enrique pulled her jeans down until her full buttocks were bare and pulled the sides of her thong down until they reached to her feet. The string that went between her legs…Rachel winced as he pulled it down to the middle of her backside.

"Don't move," Roy said. Rachel was surprised to hear relaxing ocean sounds and closed her eyes. Roy held her hand and massaged her scalp while her lower back tingled, pinched, and stung. Rachel swallowed and gripped Roy's hand, but it was worth the four hours.

Rachel kept her back exposed, but did not want Lian to see the tramp stamp on her new maternal figure's back, so she suggested that Lian meet the other heroes who would want to see her, first starting with Donna. As Roy dropped Lian off, Rachel stared at her lower back, fantasizing about those wings and herself with actual feathered wings, flying around the night sky, fighting for justice and fighting her father, wind rushing adrenaline through her blood, filling her body with ecstasy and pride.

Suddenly, she realized why Roy had allowed her to replace her lost tattoo.

Rachel was reading a book when Roy came in after tucking Lian into bed and brushed his teeth, his eyes watching Rachel read and reflecting on Donna's tearful face after seeing Lian alive again-and fiercely missing her little Robbie. She closed the book and looked at him over her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"You're in deep thought," he said. "Anything bothering you? You can tell me about it."

"No," she said, "but Roy…I…I was thinking…of going to school…you know, like actual high school..."

He sat up straighter and leaned against the wall. "How come?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged and leaned against her elbow. "It…it was always something I wanted to try, you know…an opportunity I never had…my mother ran away while she was in school…and I want a chance that she never finished…"

Rachel decided to enroll into Starling City High, and it was about three weeks before the first day. When Roy offered her an almost-expired coupon to go shopping, she refused-she hated shopping alone-and asked him to come with her. Lian could stay in the kiddie-eatery to have lunch and play with the other children. Lian protested, the memory of Tanner still fresh, so Rachel told her to stay by her side and admire all the pretty clothes although she was not going to wear any of them yet.

Rachel took a long time, but she picked out Rue 21, Forever 21, American Eagle, and several other stores he never knew existed…then again, he had hoped that they would die before his daughter grew up because there was no way in hell that Lian was going to wear this clothing anywhere even at home.

It was an un-Rachel thing to do, but she ended up picking the more exposing, skimpiest clothing ever. While Roy would talk to the employees or talk on the phone, she would glance at the clothing or undergarment in her hands and push the fabric to her chest, her mind elsewhere. She felt a small nag to dress for him…even if there were other boys this would be mostly for 'him.' As a result, she carried armfuls of clothing only prostitutes would wear and made a mental note to experiment with lipstick and eye shadow.

The man was sitting outside the dressing room when he noticed his daughter's delicate feet moving around as she talked to Rachel while she dressed and acknowledged himself. Rachel nervously stepped out of the dressing room in a tight midriff top with a purple shade, white arm straps, and the number 18. He moved his eyes down her toned, curved abdomen to her low-rise black jeans and high-rise T-string that fanned over the waistband. He nodded. "Love it," he smiled. "You look adorable."

She never showed him the undergarments, but they ended up buying everything, even those he did not see.

During the drive home, Roy bit his lip and kept his eyes on the road but his focus on the woman holding too many shopping bags on her lap. Ever since Dick introduced them, Roy never noticed how attractive Rachel could be-sure, she had a nice body and nice hair, though none applied much to Roy's sexual attraction to women-but it was all of Lian that he noticed the woman in a different way.

After coming home from the mall, Roy made his child lunch while Rachel had Lian carry her bags up for her. Shortly before school Rachel would be sleeping in Roy's bed so Lian could learn to fight nightmares alone. The little girl hotly protested, but Rachel calmly said that no matter what, she was just a few feet away in times of trouble.

"Lian, honey, lunch is ready!"

"Hold on, Daddy! Rachel is playing model for me with her new clothes!" the young voice carried out from the top floor.

Roy sighed and unplugged the toaster oven to walk up the steps and to L's room…until he could make out what was going on through the ajar door.

Lian sat on her bed, holding a stuffed dragon, while Rachel stepped out of the closet and posed. The lime green pencil skirt hung low around her hips, a chained belt swung to the side and the sheer top was like a cross between a halter and tank with slits up to the bra line. On her feet were heels with fake diamonds that matched her head band and many bracelets on her wrists.

Lian clapped and cheered. "Ten out of ten!" she squeaked. Rachel went back in and stepped out in skinny jeans, white flip-flops, a black mesh top that went directly under her breasts, and white bra with black hearts. "Ooh…" Lian cooed.

Roy should have walked in there and reprimanded her for dressing this way, but he couldn't. When Rachel changed into a strapless purple dress with a white stripe on one side that reached to the very top of her thighs and no other jewelry, Roy quietly walked down to the kitchen and poured himself water in an instant.

Roy gulped down half the glass and closed his eyes. That neck…that long, silky, tasty neck…Roy hiccupped and visualized his tongue wetting that skin, his teeth nipping the sensitive curve, his lips tugging on the flesh below her ear…Her moans would carry on loudly and her lips pleading to never end…The chest. Roy closed his eyes and struggled to recall everything he wanted to do with those lumps gigantic enough for fourteen babies to feed off.

The next morning, Lian woke up to the sound of a brief gasp of air before a soft thud. She planted her tiny bare feet into her pink slippers and walked to the wide window, pushed a small crate she forgot to fill with books, and climbed on top.

Lian gaped and smiled when she saw her father, in a white exercise shirt and basketball shorts, standing behind Rachel, the woman in a short mesh halter with blue mesh shorts. Both were barefoot, and Roy held a bow in front of him…actually, he was pulling back an arrow while it was her hand that held the front of the bow and arrow…his left hand was snaked around her abdomen, tickling the exposed half of her skin, and her right arm wrapped around the back of his neck. The archer released the arrow, Rachel let it fly-

It hit not far from the target. The heroes dropped the bow and laughed at nothing. Suddenly Roy removed his soaked shirt and wiped his brow quickly. Rachel gulped and stared at his glistening body before he flung the shirt at her face-EWE! His daughter thought-and dove into the pool's deep end. Rachel shook her head and watched him crawl out, dripping wet, shining in the light, shaking the water from his head.

Rachel screamed and laughed hysterically as he lifted her up bridal style and threw her in as well. Lian giggled and the half-breed crawled out and squeezed the excess water from her hair…only to feel Roy's sudden interest in…

Rachel looked down and saw that not only was her shirt pulled over her stomach, but her breasts hung over her shirt…and her nipple was pointing at him. The demon released her hair and walked past him quickly inside. Lian ran out of her room and into Rachel's arms. "Aunt Rae-Rae! Good morning!"

Rachel smiled and let Lian hug her neck. "Morning to you, precious."

"Why are you wet?" Lian asked.

Rachel swung her around and absorbed the delighted squeals the child made. "Well, your daddy thinks it's funny to throw me in the pool…"

"Daddy does that to me all the time!" the little girl giggled. "I hate it, but I love him still!"

Rachel agreed and set Lian down as she walked to the staircase. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take a shower," Rachel said hastily removing her mesh clothes and turning on the shower. Lian watched her undress and picked up the wet mesh clothes. She had pushed the clothing down the laundry hole when Rachel walked out, fidgeting with the white towel that would quickly slide off her breasts but not fully cover her most private of parts.

When little Lian asked her father what he and Rachel were doing, he offered that the three of them spend three weeks at Ollie's private lake house. Rachel did not know about the lake house until Lian breathlessly gasped about the house that Ollie and Dinah slept in for a few weeks in the summer while Roy phoned the blonds for permission. Ollie 'ooh'ed when he mentioned Rachel, but it was Roy's threat to hang up that he apologized.

While shopping for swimsuits, Rachel would have opted for a black one-piece or old-fashion bikini, but it was only little Lian's opinion and 'analysis' that she bought the skimpy, thin stringed white string two-piece, which to her displeasure was in a size too small for her wide hips and oversized chest. She tried hiding herself, but Lian admitted that it made her seem more attractive and in a way that would not embarrass Lian.

The lake house overlooked a body of water and forest, sand, and pebble road, as Lian called it. As soon as Lian felt the car stop, she flung the door open and ran to the front door. Roy chuckled, handed his partner a set of keys, and asked her to open the door while he unloaded the car.

Rachel fell in love with the scent of lake water, pine, and 'sex on the beach' air freshener that engulfed her as she set foot inside. The little white kitchen was just adorable, and Lian slid a chair from the bar to the freezer as she reached for a box of chocolates. Rachel smiled and turned to help Roy carry in the bags of clothes and food in the trunk. The little girl's face was already covered in chocolate when she carried armfuls of toys inside and begged Rachel to sleep in the same bed as her. Rachel almost declined, but agreed only to envision sneaking out to sleep at the man's side.

All the bedrooms had king-sized mattresses and bathrooms, pine furniture, and silk pillowcases. Rachel almost sat on a chair when Lian said that the certain piece of furniture was untouchable, according to Ollie. Roy had then walked out, in trunks and carrying towels, and told the girls to change and meet him outside.

On the first day, Rachel read a cheerful novel while Lian cheered and ran from her father, splashing and jumping from the wooden deck. Roy never seemed happier than to watch his little girl swim alone and teach herself to dive and freestyle. Rachel pulled her attention from her story only when she felt a tiny presence at her side.

"Swim with us," Lian pleaded, her hair dripping wet and her arms exploding in goose-bumps.

Finding it hard to turn her down, Rachel followed her to the deck and cheered as Lian dove in. Aware Roy was watching her in a steady manner, she sat on the edge of the deck and dipped her left foot into the Antarctica water. Rachel looked at Lian's encouraging face before she took a deep breath and slid down to her chest.

Rachel gasped and shivered while the cold water froze her bones and tingled her spine. Lian laughed and clapped while supporting herself with her legs. The older archer smiled as the older black-head paddled to Lian and bravely dunked her head underwater-to come out gasping and laughing, hugging her shaking bare arms and rubbing the fresh goosebumps and supporting herself on shaky knees.

Rachel kept checking her two-piece to make sure she could not see anything that should not be 'exposed,' but everything was covered due to the padding, and Roy watched in triumph as the females swam until dark. They had a camp-out, roasted hot dogs and marshmallows, laughed as Roy struggled to correctly sing ordinary songs, and debated over whether Lian could join the Arrow family when she turns eighteen and become her own superhero.

"Speedy?" asked Rachel. "Would you like to use your father's old name?"

Lian puckered her lips. "Only if Uncle Connor was Green Arrow," she said.

* * *

When Roy woke up at eleven p.m., he noticed that Rachel was not in bed. Suspicious, he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, but it was then that he peeked out the window to a sight he never thought he would see.

His roommate, his siren teammate, was on the deck, her black hair twisted into a curl on her head, her thin fingers untying the skinny white string straps behind her neck, then reaching behind her back to untie the strings there…

Roy gulped as the article of clothing fell and the side of her gargantuan milk sucker met his gaze while her fingers untied the strings on her right hip, then her left hip…

She separated her legs, and her bare, naked buttocks came to sight, along with the knowledge she was completely naked-no clothing, no jewelry, anything.

Her hair came loose and flew against her back as she walked to the end of the deck, knelt down-her tight ass in his gaze-slid her feet in the lake, and slowly lower herself down into the frigid water until her hands shot up and her head disappeared from sight. Roy leaned over the sink until her naked body rose to the surface.

Her pale, glistening…naked body was shimmering outside in the lake, supporting her as she floated on her back, her round breasts high in the air, her hair an inky mess around her head and shoulders, and her legs gently paddling her around the surface.

He watched stunned, gazing at her long, pale, smooth legs, the wild curls attached to her juicy lower lips, her flat-as-a-table belly…She stood up, eyes open and down on her body, the lake level below her belly button, and smoothed her hair back…keeping her fully developed milk glands safely in his sight and bare, her curvy frame making him twitch and beg for her to stand up to see those little curls compared to the hair on her head…

His wish was granted as she walked up from the lake barefoot…and gorgeously naked as the second she was removed from the womb…and her wet tuft of hair dripped like the hair she was pulling from behind her head…her gigantic milk glands hanging over her ribcage with erect pink dots, her goddess legs bent and begging him for soreness…the line from her ribs to her navel gave him more desire than he ever had, even with Jade herself.

Rachel walked up the porch again and jumped back into the water, swimming on her back and floating on the surface, her nipples pointing to the sky, her ribs sticking out from the surface, her pubic hair visible from the water...To go back to the city was going to be harder than flossing with barbed wire. She did not stop until the crack of dawn. And she never hid her mammoth milk suckers with her hair…They were completely exposed to his pride.

Sometimes she caressed her breasts carefully and twisted her hair, making her look more naked, but he watched her silhouette swim back, back-flip on the surface, and dive over again until sunrise. Rachel had closed her eyes and floated on her back over the surface, caring less if anybody was watching her glide naked on water.

By then Roy had swiftly grabbed her swimsuit and towel at some point and was watching from the window as her naked body climbed onto the deck and walked around trying to find the clothing. He made his way to the bedroom and watched her walk around inside…in the buff…past the kitchen, past the living room, and past the halls…he jumped into the bathroom and watched. He hid the clothes in the door below the sink and turned on the sink.

To shock her, he purposely opened the door and pretended to act surprised when he saw her naked. Rachel yelped and struggled to cover her most intimate parts, but the bed was already neatly made and there were no clothes around. Roy chuckled nervously and turned off the water. "Sorry, I…I was going to brush my teeth…I always pace when I do so," he lied. Rachel shook and used her hand to try and cover her black lower curls while wrapping her arm in an attempt to hide her jumbo mammary glands from his gaze…but failing in both.

"Do…do you, uh, have anything I can…" Roy tugged off his muscle shirt and tossed it in her direction. Rachel's face flushed as her eyes skimmed over his bare upper torso, his spandex shorts low enough to show the lines of his pelvic bone.

He smirked to himself and closed the door to brush his teeth as he said he would.

Rachel did not swim much the next day, but Roy did lift her in the air and throw her into the water. Luckily, she was too shocked to feel his secret desire to rip off the annoying white top and bottoms and have her skinny dip in broad daylight.

* * *

Two nights later, after moving back to Star City, Roy decided it was safe now to go patrolling-tonight's assignment was to bust a drug ring, put the criminals in jail, and walk away. They tucked Lian into bed, Roy showed Rachel the map, and they quickly infiltrated the basement. Easy, right? Well, it was until one dealer snatched Raven and roughly fondled her breasts and crotch until a furious Roy burst through, pulled her out and to his chest, and dragged her to the escape route, but not in enough time to prevent a bullet from entering Raven's back right below the left shoulder blade.

Roy carried Raven to his bed and laid her down. "Remove your cloak," he called out from the bathroom. He pulled out a set of bandages and pointed tweezers before he walked back to the sight of her half naked, having removed her cloak and struggling to hold the blanket to her almost-bare chest while her hands failed to remove the bullet from her back. She still felt the ghosts of massive hands on her sexual parts and bit her cheek to keep from crying.

"Sit up," Roy commanded as he sat behind her and pushed down against her lower back before he dipped the tweezers into the rubbing alcohol and gripped the back of her head while he tried to pull out the bullet. Rachel sobbed and struggled to breathe deeply, and Roy's hands were sweating because the bullet kept slipping away. Roy hissed and panted until he finally removed the wrapped metal from her skin.

The woman breathed in her hands and Roy held the wiping cloth against her wound. "I need you to pull your dress down," he said. Rachel's hands lowered her dress from her large bust and struggled to sit up straight. Roy's hands struggled as they wrapped the bandage around her wound, brushing against her breasts every time, and tightened harder against the wound. When he was finished he packed away the emergency supplies and moved across from her.

"You okay?" he asked. She shook her head and shifted uncomfortably as his hands grazed her upper thighs and slowly began to pull down her high, skin-tight boots. Raven watched hesitantly as her last shoe vanished and his hand briefly touched her thigh before he stood up and helped her to her feet.

With her dress around her waist, her chest tightly wrapped, and her legs bare, he felt his chest release fireworks. "I have a pair of shorts you can borrow," he said quickly. Before she could respond he knelt down to below his bed and opened a drawer to multi-colored clothing and 'sleepwear', peeking at her removing the jewels around her waist and bunching the sheets over her crotch, but he could still admire her bare curve from her thigh to her underarm.

He removed a small set of boxers with black arrowheads and slid her feet through the holes. Rachel reached forward, and Roy felt his fantasies explode as the sheets fell away, giving him a tiny view of black curls below her navel. She quickly pulled on the shorts and rolled onto her front on the bed, twitching as the wrap itched her sensitive back.

Roy removed his shirt, pulled down his pants and boots, and crawled into bed. He turned the light off, pulled the sheets to his waist and wrapped his arm around Rachel, who rested her head against his shoulder, her hair fanning around his arm and chest. Although she was still shuddering, he stroked her inked lower back and her breathing softened.

* * *

Rachel silently woke the next morning with pain in her back and moaned until she could clearly recall the night's events. The wound was hot and itchy under the cloth and the bed was silently moving…Rachel blinked and looked at the reflection in the mirror at her side, showing Roy sitting up on the bed, rubbing his face and the back of his neck to rub away the fatigue in his skin. Rachel slowly rolled onto her abdomen and hid her eyes under her arm. Under her limb, she watched as he stood up, stretched his arm behind his head-her intestines lurched as his muscled, full-defined midsection strained and his boxers seemed to roll down his hips-and walk to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and she could sense him removing his clothing to nakedness.

Slowly, Rachel crawled out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen, knowing Lian was still asleep.

Rachel began sliding the eggs onto the plate when the bathroom door opened and Roy stepped out, the rest of his body dry but his auburn bangs dripping. He ran his fingers through his hair-Rachel swallowed at the sight of his arms and bare abdomen-before he picked up the scent of a cooked food item.

"Need help?" he asked walking into the room. He massaged a tight spot in his neck when he noticed the steaming plate. "You made eggs?"

"For you," she began slowly. "As a thank-you for helping last night…"

Roy watched the steam as if he could sense whether she had poisoned the food. "I didn't know you could cook…"

"Cass taught me," she said timidly handing him a fork and watching him dig in standing up.

He moaned in delight as he chewed. "Whoa," he croaked with his mouth full. "This is 'eally good, Rae."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and continued eating. "Yeah. Maybe I'll get my kid to try this."

Rachel blushed and gripped her wrist. "I'm, uh, going to take a shower-"

"Let me see your back," he said setting the plate down. "I should see if you still need those bandages."

Rachel sighed and hesitantly lifted her shirt up so he could unroll the line. Luckily, he did not touch her breasts, which she hid under her shirt as soon as he pulled the bandages away. "You're good," he said. "I'll have to add Vaseline to prevent excess bleeding, though."

Rachel showered quickly and stepped out in a fluffy towel that barely covered her breasts and reached the top of her thighs. Roy was not in the kitchen, nor in the bedroom, so Rachel walked down the hall and saw him in Lian's room, the little girl's thin arms wrapped around his neck, her thin legs dangling, as he proceeded to walk out of her room. Rachel smiled at the tenderness of the scene and raked back her long black hair as the redhead winked at the half-demon and kissed his daughter's head.

Rachel dressed into shorts, a midriff turtleneck, and sneakers while Roy gave his daughter a bath-the uncontrollable laughter, splashing, and joking made Rachel miss her own mother and imagine them bonding over such a simple task.

Lian hopped out in a green bathrobe with frogs and wrapped her little arms around her demonic 'aunt', who held her little hands in her longer ones. "Daddy says he has to go shopping for more stuff for his arrows! What can we do today?" she smiled in the older woman's back, smelling the tea and lavender in her long locks.

Two hours later, Rachel watched smiling as Lian ran around with all her friends-Iris, Jai, and even school friends. When Roy told Wally to bring his children to Star City park, and how Lian was alive, the twins were so elated they began crying as they and Lian embraced tightly and Wally just said he was speechless to how his former love interest…just did something like that!

Rachel watched Lian play with the twins while her school friends finished a soccer game and eventually all the children played tag, cops and robbers, soccer, and Titans. Slowly the soccer team began to sink, but those remaining were surprised with Lian's new 'nanny.'

Lian decided to take a break from the game and sat beside Rachel while the woman stroked her hair and handed her a bottle of water.

"Aunt Rae-Rae…are you and Daddy going out?" she asked through her gulping.

Rachel froze and stopped playing with her hair. "Uh, no…I'm just living with you and your father for the time."

Lian looked up at her. "But why aren't you two going out? That's what Daddy and his other girlfriends did-"

"Maybe we just want to take it slow, and see what the relationship is going to be like before we do go out, honey," she said.

Lian nodded unconvinced but still understanding somewhat.

When they walked home, Lian nibbled on a slice of watermelon while Rachel helped Roy organize the separate ingredients used to make his different arrows. Lian fell asleep watching TV, but they left the box on.

Rachel was wrapping a gum band around the arrows used for glue when Roy touched her shoulder and Rachel noticed a small object in his hand. "I, uh, made this for you when you were out," he said. The archer smiled sheepishly and handed her the pearl object, painstakingly painted and carved. "Hope you like it…"

Rachel looked at the doll he handed her…and gasped when she realized who she was looking at. It was a statue of her in her blue split-dress…but crafted more different. The cape and hood over her head were white but the inside of her cloak was black with decorations that resembled balls and jaws. She wore the black shoes, the gloves, and blue eye shadow that made her eyes more colorful and wider.

Over her D-sized bust was a loose-fitting halter dress attached only to the cloak and the slits reached high over her hips, about five inches over her hips and only two inches of her dress between the slit and the part that exposed her bare back. The thin split covered her navel and crotch only due to the chain belt with the oval metal sitting directly over the top of her groin, otherwise showing the sides of her vulva and long, thin legs and curvy body. The split was tucked between her thighs but it was obvious she wore no undergarment underneath. One movement and anyone could see the bare area between her thighs and the entrance to the reproductive system.

"Wow…" Rachel whispered. Roy smiled to himself and beamed wider when she looked up flattered and teary-eyed. 'I…I don't know if I can say thanks…"

"You just did," he joked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her, one around her back and the other over her backside.

Two slow days later, Roy walked into the kitchen when he saw the kitchen table hiding under multi-colored papers and a school booklet. That's when he remembered her will to attend high school.

Roy looked at the papers she had laid out on the table for Starling City High School. "Rachel Roth?" he repeated.

"Yes," Rachel said walking out clad in her lavender bathrobe combing her black hair back. "After my mother…She grew up in Gotham City, but ran away…and joined the cult…"

Roy quickly stepped over the sadness in her tone. "What kind of classes are you taking?" he asked.

"The basics and a language," Rachel said sitting on a chair. "Only sophomores and freshmen take gym, and classes are almost an hour each, so I'll be back by one in the afternoon."

Roy's eyes widen and felt a sort of envy for her-his private school was seven hours long and required two languages! "Do you know what you're going to wear?" he asked scanning her documents-she had forged her mother's signature for the parental signature.

"I'm still deciding," she said smoothing her hairless calves and studying her toenails.

Later that day, Rachel took Lian to a friend's house when Roy gazed at the numerous clothes scattered over his bed-skinny jeans, heels, boots, low skirts, skimpy tops, and (to his pleasure) bright neon T-strings that looked like skinny pieces of string. She even laid out pink and orange C-strings as back-ups. Even the bras were different-strapless, push-up, lace, mesh, polka-dot, even cups without straps or a back. All the jeans were low-rise, and a size too big for her. The tops would boast a large portion of abdomen, back, shoulder, breast, or side.

He did not know if she meant for him to see what she planned to wear, but he wanted to be a teenager again so he could date her and engage in casual...something.

* * *

On the first day, three mornings later, Roy jumped awake to the sound of a starting shower, glanced at the alarm clock, and tried to focus on the clothes lying on the rocking chair-he rocked baby Lian to sleep every night until he gave it to Ollie, who later gave it back.

The bedroom door opened and Rachel peeked out. It was then that Roy forgot that all of the towels were unclean. He had a feeling she knew he was awake, but her hands covered her crotch and buttocks as quickly as she walked into the bedroom. He heard her rub on lotion, spray on Seductive Demon over her body, and twist her dripping hair back. Her pale body grabbed the clothes on the chair and tiptoed to the bathroom. Her absence made him sit up, stretch his arms, and crawl out of bed.

"Rae, are you up?" he groaned.

"Yes," she said hastily, "but I'm not decent!" Roy chuckled and pulled off his shirt to rub his bare back.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom in black skinny jeans, knee-high boots, a navel-exposing purple halter that barely hid her breasts and back, and a blue jacket. The jeans hung loosely around her waist, the ends of her T-string high in his gaze. Purple eye shadow made her eyes seem more beautiful, colorful, and wiser. "Is this a little too much?"

If it was any other hero, he would have said no, but he nodded. "I love it," he said. "However, I think you made the halter a little too tight, your chest looks a little bigger…"

Rachel shrugged and turned her back so he retied the neck string…only looser so any movement would rock her awesome glands and he quickly tugged on her thong so the string would be higher on her waist. Rachel never noticed.

He sniffed her sweetly-scented hair before she hugged him goodbye, picked up her backpack, and walked out, swallowing a protein shake while walking to the two-story building.

Her face felt hot after five minutes of walking to school, but the opened doors blew a gust of cool air in her face…as well as surprised, new, stunned, and hungry faces.

Rachel walked to the guidance line for her new schedule and ignored the looks immature boys gave her when she skimmed her schedule-Intros in English, Calculus, Physics, Civics, and German. In each class, she found someone to talk to and boys who indicated their attractions to her, but she ignored their hints.

The day ended at one, and students left for lunch, jobs, and homework-or signing teacher slips and guidelines. The demon carried her books in her arms, greeted fellow classmates, and pushed past those trying to touch her. Several boys squeezed and gestured invisible breasts and crotches, but she ignored their harassment-she liked the way she dressed, and the school's dress code suited her.

Roy met Rachel after her first day in the living room, her drained out but her face indicating she had a good time. "How was it?" he asked standing up to hug her. Her slender arms followed his actions.

"It was fun," she sighed. "However, we have a four-day weekend for Labor Day. We come back on Wednesday from break."

Roy nodded and sat on the couch. "What plans do you have for break?"

Rachel shrugged and walked to the bedroom. "I don't know…play with Lian?" She removed her top, pulled on one of his shirts-why not?-removed her shoes, folded her jeans, and smoothed on yoga shorts. He massaged her shoulders while she forged her mother's signature and informed him that she would have no homework-just study for tests, midterms, and finals.

On Friday-the week before Labor Day-she wore a black thong with rhinestones, heels, skinny jeans with slits up to the ankle, and a strapless midriff top with a transparent skull on her chest. He swore she didn't even wear cups under her shirt, and that made the outfit more appealing. The jeans' waistband hung under her lower abdomen and pelvic bone and hinted at the crack of her backside while the thong glittered and circled over her hipbone, the top's zipper halfway closed at her back.

It did not escape Roy's attention how her hands touched his neck and her breasts pushed against his chest as they embraced. As his arms circled her lower back, he peeked over her shoulder to the tattoo and the curve of her backside under the thong. He tried to fully zip her top, but she pushed his hand away. "That's the design," she said. "Besides, it hurt my chest when I tried."

She glued rhinestones to her black toenails and fingernails and stroked his cheek before smoothing down her jeans and raking her long hair back to a large twist, offering him her naked lower back, partially covered upper back, tattoo, and tiny bit of her rump.

He vaguely recalled her skinny dipping in the lake and felt a sudden urge to sink his teeth into those mounds of flesh opposite her delicious-looking lower folds.

* * *

She came home before he did, for he opened the front door to her backpack, soothing music, and an overwhelming scent of lavender and rose. "Rae?" he called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom," she replied. "How was work?"

"All right," he said tugging off the hateful tie and setting down his jacket. "How was school?"

In the tub, Rachel leaned her head back and smoothed her hands over her arms, the lavender-scented water adding oils to her skin. She had laid two purple roses over her nipples and stroked the tight black spandex from her lower ribs that fit between her legs like her high-slit dress while purple rose petals floated on the surface, candles flaming vanilla and lavender. She had dipped her hair in the water-the tub was half full-and traced the end of her suit-from her waist to the band set directly between her vulva folds. Luckily she had carefully shaved. Her hairless legs stretched in front of her, the oils absorbing into her skin and 'massaging' the tense muscles sore from her high heels.

"Good," she said. "My Physics teacher actually called me a 'smart cookie' and my English teacher said I was a good communicator."

Roy smiled to himself and began removing his business clothes. "Your intelligence is contagious," he said. "Keep around my girl, and she'll be in Ivy League."

Rachel laughed and smoothed her breasts before puffing her chest in the air and folding her hands behind her head. "Well, I'd have to find a job to send her," she sighed. The vanilla scent made her feel dreamy, but she imagine a redhead right in front of her…kisses….touches…rubs…

"Why does my house smell like flowers?" he asked.

"Come here," she called out.

"Are you…covered?" he asked. Secretly, he hoped she wasn't.

"Yes," she said rolling over to her front so that the first of her he saw was her wet head and her back. "My ideal paradise," she sighed folding her arms under her chin.

Roy swallowed-the smells thirsted him-and sat on the tub side. Red lips smiled bashfully at him and she folded her leg. Roy pretended not to notice as he reached over and touched her bare back.

Rachel's eye-shadowed lids closed as he began to knead at and rub her back. His rough, calloused fingers circled her neck and trailed down her backbone.

It was only minutes later when the door slammed closed and a tiny pattern of footsteps thumped in the walls. "The little monster is here," Rachel grinned arching her back. Roy playfully frowned and left to greet his daughter. He claimed that the woman had a stomach ache, earning a childish whine, but Rachel did feel guilty about deception toward a young girl.

* * *

Lian fell asleep on the couch while Roy and Rachel crawled onto the king-sized mattress, Rachel resting against Roy's shoulder, his hand on her lower back, her arm draped across his chest. Roy was clad in only boxers and Rachel in a lace spaghetti-strapped camisole-black-and thin, mesh shorts. Roy fell asleep to the scent of lavender, and Rachel inhaled his sharp body wash as she walked back to school…

_When her eyes opened, the ground at her feet was dry, airy, and sandy. She felt as if she had sand in her teeth, and her hands were smoothing over sand, so obviously she was in a desert._

_Rachel took in the bright blue sky and endless land of sand...There was no other form of life, not even a cactus. She carefully pushed herself to her feet and smoothed her hair back._

_Her hair back...woven into a long braid._

_Feeling a familiar tug, Rachel looked down at her body-there were two small dark green circles on her breasts, covering only her nipples and half her areolas, but there was no back or neck tie. The circles just covered her nipples like she glued them on._

_Rachel held her breasts in her hands and looked down at the rest of her body. Around her hips was a gold belly chain which started from a small stone stuck in her navel, and below her belly was a dark green triangle like the circles on her chest-seemingly glued on, but no back or side._

_Rachel looked up and slowly turned around. No other soul. A chill sweeping over her breasts, Rachel walked forward, massaged the back of her neck, and wrapped her arm under her almost naked chest._

_"Ouch!" A sharp sting struck the bottom of her foot, but when Rachel pulled her leg away, there was nothing. She supported herself on one foot, but on her other foot was no sign of injury...but her foot seemed to fog in a small haze and her head felt light and heavy at the same time..._

_She woke up again, but her body was melted on top of burning hot rocks, overlooking an apparent waterfall of lava. Flames danced around her, and Rachel closed her dry eyes before looking around the setting again._

_Rachel stood up and was horrified to see the shapes had faded away to nakedness, but her hair was still in a thick braid down her back. "Hello?" she called out against the roar of flames and lava._

_A loud, thunderous laughter banged in her ears and Rachel turned to the sight of four bright and furious eyes. "Father," she whispered, "what do you want?"_

_He never answered, but then came a metallic snap and Rachel found her wrists and ankles chained apart, her legs separated and her arms pulled until her joints almost disconnected._

_Her father roared and blinded his daughter, but when she reopened her eyes, her arms and legs still pulled away, she was overlooking the river of lava, her heart shaking in her bouncing breast while bubbles popped and the ground was shaking._

_In a splash of lava came a red-skinned creature with yellow horns, huge nostrils, a back plate, and six small eyes on the face. But the mouth...its jaws separated and Rachel gasped when it bared rows of countless sharp fangs and teeth._

_She jerked at the chains, but the creature had stuck out a long pink tongue to snap around her naked waist-the tongue burned her skin more than fire-and release her from the chains. Rachel screamed as he held her in the air, her legs losing blood and her arms feeling prickly and her breasts hanging over the pink flesh. She suddenly realized that her father had planned to sacrifice her...but for what?_

_The creature pulled its tongue in and trapped Rachel within its huge mouth, Rachel's legs and body slipping down its saliva and slimy throat. She screamed as she watched her feet slide down the pink throat walls until she fell into the watery pit of its abdomen._

_With a loud splash, Rachel fell in feet first and tried to swim back up until a scaly hand grabbed the top of her naked thigh and pulled her down. More scaly hands grasped and touched her naked body, but when she tried to kick on away, more grasped onto her and they were stroking her belly and poking her navel and violating her breasts and vulva and she felt as if one was trying to rape her and bite her neck..._

Rachel sat up and gasped, failing to ease her shaking chest and not wake Roy, who sat beside her and noticed her red face and watering eyes. Roy embraced Rachel from behind and hugged his roommate under her chest. His cheek rested against her shoulder and her eyes closed. Tears stained her face and she shook.

"It was horrible," she whimpered.

Roy held her tighter and sighed. "Let…let me make you some-"

"No, Roy," Rachel gasped. "I just…want to go back to sleep."

Roy watched her fall back on the bed and wrapped the sheets around her tightly. Her back was shaking, and a window had cracked, but he cautiously rubbed the naked parts of her back in small circles. By the next evening, she would have put that nightmare to rest…

* * *

The next day, Lian went to a friend's house, ate cupcakes for lunch, and showed Rachel how to make bracelets with hand-crafted beads. To guarantee an eternal bond, Rachel made identical bracelets with _Rachel_ and _Lian_ on the different bands. Lian smiled and hugged her tightly. The silence between the heroes was the elephant in the room, but Lian ignored it.

During dinner, Lian giggled about nothing, as far as Rachel was aware. All she envisioned was everything involving Roy's strong arms and his flawless six-pack. All he envisioned was her hairless legs and her oversized mammary chugs.

By the time Lian went to bed, the 'adults' were sitting on the couch and watching TV, sharing a light beer and thick blanket. By the time the show ended, Rachel's eyes were beginning to close, but the man pinched her exposed hip. The half-breed jerked and gave him an amused smile.

Blue met blue, and Rachel felt as if a tremendous iceberg that filled her chest size broke in half at each moment of eye contact, and her breasts hung from her thorax. For Roy, he realized there was more than her creamy skin, admirable body, and supple breasts that made him attracted to the demonic hero.

The atmosphere around him changed, but he was unaware of what compelled him to reach forward…hold her chin…and seal a kiss over her lips.

Rachel froze and almost pulled away. Roy swallowed and licked his lips. "Sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have-"

Rachel threw herself on top of him and kissed him roughly. Roy ran his hands under her shirt instinctively and responded by lifting her up and pushing her back against the wall. She threw back her head and threw her arms above her head.

Roy kissed the sides of her neck, sending excitement through her veins, and he swiftly untied the halter, tugged off the boots, and yanked down the jeans until only her T-string and untied halter was the clothing on her body. She tried to rip off his shirt but he removed it for her and hastily caressed and stroked her abdomen and the inside of her navel at the same time her fingers untied the T-string and set the thong to the floor.

By then, Roy pulled her shirt from over her head, her bosom bouncing loudly, and he slid off his jeans and shirt while he scooped up her naked body in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. They fell on the bed making out and his boxers were removed…now he was just as naked as her.

"Roy," Rachel gasped as he leaned against her and held her wrists over her head. "Do…do you want to-"

He roughly kissed her as a yes, his muscled arm wrapped behind her head and the other behind her back. She moaned in agreement and stretched her abdomen the moment he crawled from her lips and kissed down her bulging throat, down her sternum and sucking the salty taste from the crack between her commodious tits that made Rachel moaned in boredom…when she felt his rough tongue lick and smooth over her sensitive nipple.

Rachel gasped and her legs shook as if she was in an earthquake at every moment his rough tongue lapped at her nipple and the area around her areola like a cat lapping on milk. He licked her nipple slowly with experience while her fingers clenched his bare back and her head leaned hard against the pillows. Her upper back lifted from the mattress and his hands circled around her lower back…touching the black tattoo over her buttocks.

Her chest melted in such feeling, her forehead prickling as he lapped slowly at her nipple, her areola, and the part of her breast surrounding her areola. Her creamy glands were too big for him to suck into his mouth, so he circled her left buttock, sending goose-bumps on her arms, her shaved legs, and her nipples, and traced the back of her naked, quivering thigh to the hairy area between her legs, where his gentle fingers delicately touching the slit between her sex lips, and she closed her eyes in relaxation, her fingertips tapping his naked skin.

Her eyes awoke from their bliss when his larger fingers-wider than her own-casually slid into her vagina, cold and thick and stranger. The portal closed around his fingers and her lower belly tightened to soreness. "_Roy_…Stop…I can't…"

He ignored her and held her down by her sternum as he stroked and circled her vagina while he kissed her breast and purred while his tongue flicked at her nipple. Her large breasts shook like oversized baseballs as the shock spread through her breast and he worked to give her a first orgasm.

Her soft cries carried around the walls and air at the physical torture…and he kept teasing her breast, entering in and out touching her and not saying anything-

He removed his hands as her first orgasm hit her. Her face drained color and her arms laid on the pillow, her bare legs wide open in childbirth position, her massive bosom vibrating.

"Oh, _Roy_…Azar…" He kissed her nose and set himself directly between her legs, his hands holding her head, her arms around his neck, as they instinctively drew closer to each other, his arms crossing behind her back, his tip aiming for his target. Her nose flared, he licked his lips and kissed hers-

It was a soft rip she felt when his entire penis pushed inside. A strangled cry caught in her throat and her arms weakened. Tears prickled in her eyes and she tightened around him while struggling to hide her tears. As her womanhood convulsed around him, he knew she was trying to push her legs together but would only make it more painful for her. "Don't worry, babe," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her tears. "Every virgin cries their first time…"

He panted and pressed his chest against her milk glands-feeling as if he was pushing against full-air basketballs-and shot himself more deep and faster. His lover's whimpering and shaking legs paused him before the heat wave rolled off his face and his exposed, naked back and he pushed again. When the hybrid did not breathe as hard, he pushed against the basketballs on her chest and entangled his lips on her swollen ones while he continued…slowly…kinder…gently…then at top speed.

Rachel gagged and struggled to breathe while he sealed her mouth and stretched and tore her inner portal wider at each thrust. She wept in pain, feeling blood slipping from her body as he left her lips and began nipping on her neck. His fingers squeezed her breasts like a stress ball and continued faster. Her panting continued as her body prepared for explosion, for him. Her feet ran up his bare back and pressed against his flesh. She shut her eyes tight and winced-

Luckily, he began to roll her huge breasts around to distract her from the pain that increased until his tip exploded…and white, hot sticky substance shot off behind her navel in an instant. Rachel gasped shakily and rolled her head back, her erect breasts standing up while he hovered over her, his hot breath against her throat. "Oh, _Roy_…" she sighed. "That was…beyond flawless…" The archer chuckled and began to remove his penis from her body. "Roy, no, don't leave…"

"Sorry, my love," he whispered as he exited with a small pop. "I have to find you a birth control-"

"You do know I'm half-demon and cannot have a child?" she sighed, her weak leg kicking away the sheets. "Female demons do not have a reproductive cycle to begin, and their bodies cannot grow to fit a developing fetus…Only male demons can produce children, often with female humans."

Roy nodded in understanding and climbed back into his bed the moment she reached out for him. She rolled onto her back and the couple made out again with him crushing her sore pelvic bone with his.

His large hand, as wide as a patty, covered only half of her milk gland and he began to roll around and push against the gland softly. Rachel choked and nestled her sweaty head against his shoulder as he massaged her breasts and tugged on the nipples. He heard her gulp and rubbed his nose against her sternum as she continued to giggle. "Roy…"

He smiled to himself and withdrew his hand to pull up the comforter waist-high, wrap around her body, and pull her into a well-deserved rest.

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning, stark naked and warm, she blinked softly until she realized what setting she was in. Someone else's bed-daylight-naked-warm-not alone-

She flinched when she felt a human presence behind her. The hybrid slowly recalled the night's events until she realized who had his hand cupping her breasts, his face buried in her neck, his legs intertwined with her legs.

As if her thoughts woke him up, the archer shifted and pulled her closer to him. Rachel tried to pull away, but laziness consumed her. She felt him wake up and release her D-sized right breast to rub sleep from his eyes. Her body turned as much as possible to lay her head flat against the pillow and outstretch her arm over her head, giving him and full view of her right breast.

Roy opened his eyes, scanned her face, chest, and shoulder and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," she dimly responded. Roy's lover turned her back to him and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. He had let go of her other breast but focused his attention to draping his arm around her and kissing her upper back. Rachel didn't know why, but she ended up rolling away, pushing the sheets aside, and standing up, giving him a different view of her naked body.

He drank the sight in, never wanting to look at anything else. Her gorgeous bare thighs…she walked to his side and stood above him and batted her eyelashes. He stopped breathing watching her long, soft, delicate fingers ride up her blood-stained thighs and caress the small bits of pubic hair not far from his face. "Like this sight?" she sighed running a finger down her slit.

Roy tightened his abdominal muscles and nodded only when making eye contact with her.

"You can't have it," she sighed walking away from the bed and into the bathroom.

Roy blinked before he stood up, opened the door, and saw her silhouette behind the shower curtain as water shot into her face.

Preparing to lose his life, he walked forward and pushed the curtain away.

Rachel gasped, but Roy snatched her hands before she could cover herself and pulled her hands to her sides. "Why?" he asked. "Why can't we-"

"Because I can't love," she hiccupped, looking down at her delicate feet sunk in shower water. "It's my father's influence…if I love or have strong feelings, bad things happen."

Roy held her hands together with one hand and held her face up with the other. "Don't," he whispered. "You can love, you just don't have enough faith or the courage to admit that you can or that you can pull from your father's influence-"

Raven turned her head away. "Don't misjudge a demon, Roy."

Insides boiling, he pinned her against the shower wall. "Listen, Rae, and listen good-I just watched one of the most beautiful, smartest, and kindest women in the world take care of my daughter for about half a year. I'm looking right at her. And if you really are ignorant enough to believe you're supposed to be nothing more than a paper doll hero, you need to wake up and embrace the side of you that can take over your evil side."

Rachel looked shamefully at her flat stomach and how his lower body was so damn close to hers.

She opened her mouth to speak-

"Do something, Rae-prove your true feelings for me, and let your true actions take over that evil version of you trying to rip you apart."

Rachel closed her eyes and threw her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist and pushed her mouth against his.

* * *

After a two hour slumber, Rachel rolled onto her back to the sound of a shower…and the scent of a freshly bathed child beside her. She rolled onto her arm and found little Lian slumbering beside her, her small back rising in a healthy pattern. Her long pale fingers stroked the black hair before leaning forward to kiss the tangled mess.

The shower ended and Roy stepped out dripping wet, a towel ready to fall off his waist. His hair was plastered against his head and droplets ran down his chest and abdomen before running to his towel or dipping into the vicinity of his navel.

Rachel covered her mouth and covered Lian's closed eyes. Roy smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Rachel giggled and Lian shifted soundlessly. Her father winked at the half-demon and pulled out just a pair of boxers. "Um…you might need more than that, Roy."

Roy responded by removing the towel, flinging it over her face, and pulling on the shorts. Rachel inhaled his scent in the towel before he yanked it out of her hands to dry his hair. Rachel giggled as he walked over and lifted her up bridal style. He kissed the side of her neck and carried her over to the living room. "Roy, wait, I'm still-"

"Don't worry," Roy said tossing her onto the couch and kissing her lips. "Lian's a heavy sleeper on weekends. You're fine." He kissed down her throat, her sternum, and abdominal line to her navel and hurried to the kitchen, where the sound of preparing coffee filled the empty silence.

Rachel pulled the silk blanket up to her chest and smiled despite her sore legs and sleepy eyes. Five minutes later, he tossed her a set of shorts and one of his T-shirts. "You always look sexy when you wear my clothes," he sighed. She pulled her legs closer to her body while she pulled on the clothes and accepted the cup of coffee he handed to her as he sat beside her and pulled her feet onto his lap.

"Last night," she began.

"Yeah," he said. "Last night was…"

Rachel knew he was struggling to find the right words, so she pulled her feet away, sat up, and removed the shirt she wore.

Roy froze at the sight of her bare breasts that he possessed that night. He set their mugs down and leaned forward to kiss her.

The half-naked heroes made out for a full hour before Roy pulled back and stroked back her long hair. "Last night was like rebirth," he panted kissing each erect nipple.

"Like another," Rachel gasped arching back. "Last night was the best rebirth so far…"

Roy breathed on her nipples so the hot air erected the pink dots even more. "Play your cards right, and I'll ask Big Boy Blue if you can join the Justice League."

Rachel chuckled and threw her arms back over her head to give him full possession of her milk organs. He could feel dampness between her legs and continued 'breast torture' in every form under the sun that he knew of or could invent.

* * *

"Can you brush my hair?" Lian begged her father. It was eleven in the morning and Roy shook his little girl up before he prepared French toast for the little black-hair.

"Come here, sweetheart," Rachel said handing her coffee to Roy and sitting up on the couch. Lian crawled onto her lap and watched the news while Rachel combed the straight hair lovingly and began to braid the child's hair. Lian smiled and turned around. Rachel kissed Lian's nose and the top of her head. L giggled and kissed her on the cheek noisily until her father carried in a sweet-smelling plate and set it in front of the child, who quickly ate.

The day went by smoothly for Lian-she went to the playground, talked on the phone, and watched TV-but for Rachel and Roy…

"As soon as she goes to bed, I'm ripping off your clothes and sucking on your breasts until the milk dries up," the redhead whispered to the demon as his hands roughened her breasts and pinched and tugged her nipples roughly as they watched Lian watch TV.

"I'll be ready," Rachel whispered reaching behind her so her shirt rode up her abdomen and he squeezed her chest tighter.

* * *

Lian was watching TV that night while the soft glow of candlelight soaked the bathroom. Raven leaned her head back against the soft pillow, sitting in the bathtub across from Roy, both smiling at each other bashfully but shamelessly, covered in heavily scented jasmine bubble bath that reached to the contours of his chest and under her gigantic breasts, some hiding her nipples from his view, her legs intertwined with his muscled ones, his toes teasing the naughty area between her thighs.

"Raven, I have to admit…even if it's not sex, or sharing coffee, or anything intimate…you're always someone I want to do almost everything with."

"Like what?" the hybrid asked while pulling her braided black hair behind the pillow and flexing her chest so that her nipples remained in his sight. Roy smiled and crawled forward to her, her lungs holding in oxygen while she forced herself to look at his kind eyes and not his chest or…lower, no other part of his naked body-

"I think you know," he whispered into her lips, his hands holding the ends of the tub so that he supported himself above her. He gently kissed her.

Her nose flared in shock and he reached under the bubbles to separate her legs and pull her bended knees into the air while she leaned back to keep her entire breasts exposed. They passionately kissed before he spread her thighs more and pushed deeper into her.

The demon cried out in pain and pressed her head against the tiled wall while he began inserting himself and pulling out faster at each pace, his lips teasing her neck and nipping her breasts, collarbone, and sternum while all she did was moan, whimper, cry out, groan and whisper his name. Her arms rose from the suds and wrapped around his head while he jutted in and out, in and out…

Their panting grew harder and louder as if they were running at top speed. He could feel it coming he could feel it com-

Rachel croaked out his name as the white substance shot off into hot spurts into her body behind her navel, sending a feeling of pleasure to her nipples. They maintained eye contact until she caressed his face. "I'm so glad…I lost my purity…to you…"

He breathed against her lips and throat, his neck sore from support. "Me, too," his rough voice croaked.

He kissed her again and laid his damp head between her D breasts, her fingers caressing the fiery hair as his tongue licked her 'swollen' glands. "Oh, Rae…I want to spend the rest of my life banging you and making sure you love it…"

The flustered demon kissed his head and guided him closer to her cold and erected nipple. "I'd love that."

Knock, knock.

Rachel gasped and held her breast in her hand. "Yes?"

"Aunt Rae-Rae, have you seen Daddy?" the little bunny asked from behind the door. "N-no, sweetheart, I have not."

"Can I come in?"

Rachel froze and Roy gulped. "No, no, honey, I'm…not decent…"

"Okay." The child sounded disappointed. "I wanted Daddy to read me a bedtime story."

"Well, Lian"- Rachel jumped out of the tub and held a white towel over her big bust. "Can I have a kiss good-night?"

"But you said-"

"I'm going back in," Rachel said quickly. "Let me come out, give you a kiss."

Lian listened to her unlock the door and smiled as the toweled demon stepped out. "Good night, Aunt Rae-Rae," she chirped wrapping her arms around the long neck. Rachel kissed the back of her head and her cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you, too!" Lian said walking to her bedroom.

As soon as her door closed, Rachel entered the washroom, locked the door, and removed the towel. Roy emerged from the tub and stood up as well. Both scanned the other's nakedness-his eyes scanned her curves and the humongous glands that poured from her chest while hers scanned the body part he shoved inside her.

The couple kissed, lied back on the rug, and quickly made love on the floor before they rolled back into the water, added more hot water and bubble bath, and continued their lovemaking until seven in the morning.

The love-makers shivered in the cold water before Roy dunked his head in, rubbed her ribcage and abdomen with his now wet head, and sat up to her bashful face. They briefly kissed, and he stroked her hair back, and stood up from the water to wake his flesh-and-blood up. She followed his movement and the naked lovers embraced one last time before pulling away, grabbing towels, and drying themselves off.

Roy pulled on his bathrobe and walked to his daughter's room, and Rachel smiled when she heard squealing and embracing, morning kisses, and giggling. The black-haired child in tight Green Lantern pajamas walked out and blinked at her demonic aunt…wrapped in only a white fluffy towel that reached to the top of her thighs. "Just left the shower," the full-grown woman said kneeling down. Lian smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck for a morning kiss.

Rachel lifted the child up and with Lian's arms around her neck, she could carry her in one arm. Lian's hip bone was planted painfully against Rachel's oversized 'mommy part' and Roy was afraid one movement would slide the tucked towel down his beloved's petite body. "What are we doing today?" little Lian asked the adults.

Roy looked at his secret lover, who shrugged and turned to the round-faced bunny to play with the worm-shaped fingers. "Want to go visit Grandma and Grandpa?" the father asked touching the woman's lower back.

Lian nodded and smiled. "Are they home?"

"Call and ask," Roy said as his hand held the half-breed's abdomen while his other hand reached out to stroke her round cheek.

Lian smiled at the small display of love and affection until her eyes looked at the heart-shaped woman's face. "Can you come, too?" she squeaked.

Rachel opened her mouth, but before she could refuse, Roy pulled away and touched her bare shoulder in a pleading way. Rachel then grinned at the happy child in her arms. "Yes, I will come."

Lian clapped her hands happily before she kissed Rachel's cheek and jumped from her arms. It was a split-second that Rachel clutched the towel and prevented it from falling off her body and exposing her 'mommy parts.' "Just…let me get dressed and I'll be ready-"

At the Queen mansion, Lian was watching evening cartoons while Dinah and Rachel washed the dishes and took moments to smile at the happy bunny watching TV enchanted. Outside, Ollie and his 'son' sat on the deck chairs and watched the moon shine over the pool covering. Occasionally the blond would ask a question about his 'granddaughter,' but he struggled to ask about the half-breed acting as her mother.

"So…tell me about…your relationship…with, uh, Raven?"

Roy looked at his mentor and blinked. "Like what?"

The older man smiled devilishly. "You slept with her, didn't you-"

"No," Roy replied hotly. "Not that far-"

"Oh, you two did it," Ollie laughed. "Admit it, you two went to bed, saw each other naked, and took the baby-making-"

"Ollie, stop!" Roy cringed. The blond continued to laugh. Then he stopped and touched his former ward's shoulder. "I know. Just be careful you don't…you know, conceive-"

"We can't," Roy said hotly. "She…can't have kids…"

Ollie nodded dimly and smiled when the back door opened and the woman just mentioned walked out and touched the redhead's shoulder. "Roy, Lian wants to go home now." Roy moaned and shook his head.

"Nah-she can spend the night here, you know? The two of us can go home…" He reached behind his head and held her fingers in boredom. Ollie shook his head and stood up.

(That night, Rachel was glad Lian decided to stay with the Queens, for Roy made her cry out and purr while he performed pre-oral on her. And how five times she begged to repeat his 'cocoa dance'-he would massage her immense breasts and yank on her pointy nipples while a vibrator danced around her vagina between her spread legs that he held apart with his knees and lick a load of chocolate syrup from her wide and strained navel.)

The next evening, while Lian slept, the lovers found themselves in the bathroom, having not slept that night. Roy was shaving while Rachel teased herself by stealing glances at his exposed body and looking down at herself. Her breasts peeked out from the water, and the area between her thighs was still feeling unfamiliar, mostly because she had allowed her redheaded lover to shave her down there. No longer did it resemble a wild tuft of curls-she allowed him to smooth and shape the sides into a triangle running down her slit, his movements so careful that he did not cut her. She smoothed her finger down her slit and moaned in arousal.

Suddenly a child's cries snapped the razor from Roy's hand and Rachel jumped to her feet. "It's Lian, she's having a nightmare," she explained while she pulled out the short fluffy towel. Roy nodded and watched her run out to Lian's bedroom.

Lian was shaking in her bed and screaming in her pillow, but when Rachel flicked the lights on she stopped and reached for the woman. "Oh, Rae-Rae, Rae-Rae..."

Rachel sat on the bed and held Lian sit up, the little girl wiping her eyes and pushing her face between Rachel's breasts, trying to hug Rachel's neck and shoulders. "There, there," she whispered rubbing her small back. "Take a deep breath, there, there..."

Lian did not know that her shuffling against Raven's body caused the towel to pool around her waist. Rachel pulled the girl's face away and wiped away the tears. "Hey, would you like me to sleep in your bed tonight?"

Lian shook her head. "Daddy wants me to sleep alone from now on..."

Rachel kissed the top of her head and whispered in Lian's ear.

Roy waited for an hour when Rachel walked in, having thrown the towel in the washer, and now naked. "Is she alright?" the redhead asked.

Rachel shrugged and climbed into bed but did not let him kiss her yet. Instead, she leaned down, pushing her breasts under her chin, and arched her waist so that her backside stood out. "Roy...who was this 'Tanner' guy, and...something named Vandal?"

Roy explained Lian's abduction when he fought against Tanner and how the other guy-the immortal one-had discovered his lineage to the Harpers and hoped to use one of Lian's kidneys for his own physical anatomy. Rachel nodded, shook her head, and looked away, but when Roy finally finished, she just sat up and curled fetus-position. "My God...It's amazing how she can move on after all of that..."

Roy held her bare arms and kissed her back. "And it's amazing how you can have such good in your heart and goals after all that trouble with your father..."

Rachel kissed him back, and he massaged her breasts in his hands while she rubbed and gripped his penis before they made love against the bedpost.

Although Rachel was always happy to see Lian, she was fully aware of the risks if she spied on the adult's love-making.

When Lian woke up the next morning, Rachel was playing with the child's hands while the father took a shower. "I'm going to sleep over at my friend Nicole's house," she said happily. "They're going to pick me up at six tonight. Her mommy's making pasta with vegetables and garlic and butter-"

Lian exploded in laughter when her father, clad in only a towel, picked her up from behind, and dangled her little body by her waist.

While watching movies, painting her fingernails, and laughing until her cheeks hurt, Lian never knew the hybrid and the archer made love in the shower, on the couch, on the carpet floor, in the pool, in the bedroom, on the stairs, on the table, in the car until seven a.m. found them somewhere else.

Nicole's mother escorted Lian in the house early the next morning. Lian grabbed a juice box from the counter when Nicole's mother heard the undeniable sound of creaking…and she touched the half-Asian's shoulder and asked her to spend the night at her house again-if only the woman knew that Lian would come home to the same thing.

When she came home after convincing Nicole's mother that she was alright, Roy walked downstairs, his hair wet and in a bathrobe, explained he was taking a shower (actually, he had just blindfolded Rachel to make love with her), and thanked Nicole's mother before telling Lian to watch TV until dinner. The mother shrugged and walked out.

Lian was setting her bag down on the bed when she heard unusual noises and followed the noises to her father's bedroom. The half-Vietnamese child stood in the doorway of her father's bedroom, her wide eyes focusing on the events.

The lower half of her redhead father's naked body was tangled in his snow white sheets with her half-demon 'aunt' and female caretaker, her long black hair fanned over the pillows, her head, and her shoulders as they roughly kissed, hands moving frantically as if wrestling a spider as they grab each other.

Her pale, long fingers traced and stroked the muscles on her lover's bare back, sucking in the panting from his dry mouth, unaware the child was watching closely, her wide eyes drying out from a lack of blinking. This was much more than spying on her father's casual lovemaking-this was obviously more passionate than with Kendra, Grace…even her own mother…when little Lian was conceived-

Suddenly the older female of mixed heritage cried out the redhead's name, her eyes shut in energy, and Lian knows this was no one-night stand.

The heroes writhed under the sheets for ten seconds before they kissed and Rachel pushed the redhead back so he was lying on his back and Lian could view half his naked body. Rachel sat on her knees…and Lian instantly saw more 'mommy parts' than a child her age should. The woman crawled over the archer, leaned forward to kiss him, and separated her legs over his crotch.

Lian frowned at the wide patch of curls on Rachel's crotch and the black-haired female did something that made her wince and the redhead clutch the sheets. Rachel moved her hips forward slowly at breathing pace, her belly quivering, and her larger-than-average mammary glands slowly jiggling at each movement. Wide, muscled hands reached for the pointy footballs on her skin and squeezed as her thin delicate ones stroked his sides and traced his muscular abdominals. The red hair leading from his navel to over what was inside her glowed in the dark, Lian noticed. Rachel straightened her spine, looked up…and froze. "Roy…I think…I feel a human presence."

Roy froze and Rachel pulled away with a sucking pop before catching Lian, who ran to the bathroom quickly. Rachel hid her body with the sheets and Roy pulled on his bathrobe before he walked to the bathroom. She could hear him persuading her to go to bed, tucking her into bed, and kissing her good night. When he walked in, he closed the door and the night was filled with panting, hissing, moaning, gasping, purring, heavy kissing and flesh sucking on flesh…

The next morning found Rachel once again melted on Roy's chest, the sheets around her legs and his waist, his arms protectively around her, her hands on his bumpy abdomen.

* * *

Rachel continued to go to school and finish her education. She continued to receive suggestive remarks. But it did not matter. Every Friday and Saturday night, as well as the graceful willow's absence, Rachel and the archer made endless and painful love from sunset to sunrise. Every night, he tried something new and it made her plead for more until they were both tired of the trick. They continued longer and rougher on the holidays-for Christmas, he gave her a kiss and they made endless love while Lian slept over her presents.

Lian called Rachel her 'mommy' several times, but never forgot about the assassin whom her father frequently confronted. When Rachel finished junior year, she and Roy continued to make love every night and gasp out each other's names in love and passion…endless love that would have never developed after the city's fall.

* * *

Rachel met Dick at the Country Coffee Café one July morning at ten thirty as the call said. She was excited to see him-last she heard, he was playing mentor to some uncooperative evil child who claimed to be the original Bat's son! Weird.

Dick watched her sip the tea and smiled. "So how are things at the archer house?"

And Rachel smiled like she never thought she would. "Perfect."


End file.
